


Leave Us Alone (Help Us Please)

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Surviving Without You (With Them) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Sam Wilson, Big Brother Harley Keener, Big Brother Peter Parker, Bonding, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Widow Tony Stark, what a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “We just wanna help, Tony. Bucky caught your milk scent and no pack scent, figured you were out here by yourself with young pups,” Clint explained to him, smiling softly. “Looks like he was right. What’re their names?”“Harley and Peter. We- I don’t need your help,” the brunet said, taking a step back to be closer to his babies. “I can smell the alphas out there.”“You don’t like alphas?”“In my experience, groups of alphas only want one thing from omegas.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Surviving Without You (With Them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813774
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1779
Collections: PolyAvengers, Supernatural Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menma1821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menma1821/gifts).



Tony huffed softly as he dug through the piles of discarded rations, looking for anything of use. He had a dirty backpack strapped to his back, filled with different supplies that he needed. Blankets, some food, a canteen with water inside it. He found a first-aid kit and quickly scrambled for it, opening it up. All of the Tylenol was missing but everything else was there. He put it in his bag.

The omega’s head snapped up when he heard papers rustle behind him. He was up in an instant, gun drawn and pointed at the small group of people approaching from the front of the store. Their smell alone told him two of them were alphas and the third was a beta.

“Hey,” one of them - a tall blond - soothed, his hands out to show he wasn’t holding a weapon. “It’s okay, we don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You all alone?” The brunet alpha took a few steps forward and immediately had a gun pointed right at him.

“Stay away from me,” Tony snarled, a whining hiss making it’s way out of his throat. He was shaking slightly, his grip on the gun still tight.

“You’re okay, I promise. We can help you,” the beta murmured soothingly, though he didn’t get close to him.

“I don’t want your help, I want you to leave me alone.” Tony bared his teeth at them and slowly started making his way towards the back door. He didn’t find nearly enough food but it wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. He watched them closely until he was at the door and then he booked it, heading straight for the woods and back to his campsite.

He took the long way back to his camp just to make sure the unfamiliar trio didn’t follow him, making his anxiety rise the longer he was away. He’d set up inside a cave that had thick lichen covering the mouth, keeping him effectively hidden.

Him and his pups.

Tony made his way to the back of the cave where his two pups were wrestling in the nest, growling and nipping at each other playfully. He purred as he knelt down beside them, pulling a blanket out of his bag and adding it to their nest. A stuffed bear also joined the nest much to Peter’s delight, the little boy immediately wiggling out from under his brother to latch onto the toy.

“You like it, _bambino_?” Tony asked, crawling into the nest and curling around both of his pups.

“Love it, mama,” he purred, nuzzling against the omega’s throat. Harley crawled over and nuzzled against his mother’s chest, sniffing out for the milk scent. It was faint now that the boys were almost four, but it still lingered.

“Are you hungry, little one?”

Harley nodded his head and pawed at his mother, who chuckled and removed his jacket and shirt. His eldest pup immediately latched onto a nipple and started suckling, followed by Peter a moment later. He pulled both pups into his lap as he sat up, holding them close while they fed. He didn’t know how much longer he could support them with milk.

They suckled for awhile before they fell asleep against his chest, Peter sucking on his thumb while Harley snuffled and snored softly. He leaned back against the pillows and dozed with them.

Tony woke a few hours later when he heard shuffling outside of the cave. The scent of alpha and beta drifted through the lichen and he swore softly, laying his pups down and pulling his shirt back on. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the lichen, placing himself between his pups and the mouth of the cave.

The scent of omega filled his nose and his brow furrowed as a blond omega pushed his way through the lichen, empty hands up. He kept his scent soft and soothing, trying not to irritate or pressure Tony into acting rash.

“My name’s Clint,” the blond murmured, stopping a good few feet away from Tony’s nest. “What’s your name?”

“T-Tony. What do you want?”

“We just wanna help, Tony. Bucky caught your milk scent and no pack scent, figured you were out here by yourself with young pups,” Clint explained to him, smiling softly. “Looks like he was right. What’re their names?”

“Harley and Peter. We- I don’t need your help,” the brunet said, taking a step back to be closer to his babies. “I can smell the alphas out there.”

“You don’t like alphas?”

“In my experience, groups of alphas only want one thing from omegas,” he growled. He heard a whimper behind him and turned back to his pups, Peter wriggling around in search of his mother’s warmth. Harley snuffled again and blinked open his eyes, looking around blearily.

“Mommy,” the younger of the two whined, reaching out his arms. Tony picked him up in one arm, nuzzling his face and scenting over him protectively. He kept his gun trained on Clint, hiding his pup’s face in his shoulder. Harley wrapped his arms around one of his mother’s legs.

“Tony, I promise you we only want to help you. Steve would rather cut off his own arm than touch an omega who didn’t want him,” the blond man told him seriously. “I’ve got pups too, three of them, and I’ve been raising them with this pack since my youngest was born.”

Tony bit his bottom lip nervously, tightening his hold on Peter. He couldn’t pick up any distress in Clint’s scent, not even a minute trace. He smelled like an alpha and had an underlying scent of milk just like he did, meaning his youngest was still quite young. A pack would make it easier - he wouldn’t have to scrounge for food, struggle to keep his pups warm and dressed. He’d nearly frozen to death just this last winter trying to keep his babies warm.

“O-Okay,” he said after a moment, slowly lowering his gun and tucking it into the back of his filthy jeans. He set Peter down and grabbed a blanket from his nest, working it into a sling so he could carry both of his pups. Clint nodded his head and stepped back, opening up the lichen.

“Get in here and help him with his things,” the blond ordered. The beta and the brunet alpha from earlier stepped in, carefully skirting around the skittish omega. Tony finished his sling and lifted first Harley onto his back and then Peter on his chest, balancing them out.

“Do you want me to help-” the brunet alpha started, only to be cut off my the omega’s snarl.

“I can carry my pups,” Tony growled, baring his teeth at him before walking over to Clint.

“Bucky. He means well,” the other omega murmured softly, smiling reassuringly as he lead him out of the cave. It took a few moments for Bucky and the beta to come out with all of Tony’s belongings strapped to their backs. “Let’s get going, we’ve got a few miles of walking to do.”

-

Tony panted softly as they made their way up a steep hill. The sun was starting to go down and it had been a couple of hours since they’d left the brunet’s cave. Peter and Harley were squirming around, tired of being strapped to their mother and wanting to run around. The omega was tired.

But he refused to let anybody else carry his babies, he didn’t want them out of his sight, let alone out of his arms. Especially with three strangers around him and more to come. He caught the fresh scent of a pack coming up, telling him they were close.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Harley whined softly.

“I know, _bambino_ , I know. Just a little longer and then we can get something to eat,” he soothed, reaching behind himself to rub his baby’s leg reassuringly. Peter was fast asleep on his chest, sucking his thumb.

“Are they still drinking milk only?” Bucky asked quietly, still keeping his space from the omega.

“Half ‘n half,” he answered quietly. “Depends on how much food I find.”

“Well, we can start weaning them whenever you’re ready. We have a lot of mouths to feed but we’re having no shortage of food,” Clint told him, holding out a hand and helping Tony the last few steps up the hill. They were met with a rather large campsite filled with tents and mingling scents. There was a fire in the middle of the camp, burning brightly with several people all around it having dinner.

He noticed a few pups running around and playing as well.

“Let’s get the three of you something to eat,” the blond omega purred, guiding Tony over to the fire where a stew was still simmering in a pot. Clint sat him down on a log and found a bowl while the brunet undid the sling, letting his pups loose.

“Stay right here,” he told Harley firmly while he kept Peter in his lap. He gently roused his youngest, crooning happily when the little boy blinked open his eyes sleepily. Harley hopped up onto the log and kicked his legs back and forth, looking around the circle curiously. There were a few people looking at them and a few were muttering.

A bowl appeared in front of his face and he blinked, taking it from Clint and looking down at the stew. He sniffed and his stomach growled so he picked up the spoon and clumsily started to eat. Tony fed Peter spoonful after spoonful until the little pup was full before he ate his own stew.

“Yer tent’s all set up,” Bucky murmured as he came over, smiling softly at the brunet omega before grabbing a bowl for himself.

“Thank you,” Tony muttered, glancing at the alpha before turning back to his pups. He nuzzled the side of Harley’s face and gently licked the stew from his cheek.

“So Bucky was right, you do have pups.” The omega’s head snapped up and looked at the blond alpha he’d seen at the store with Bucky earlier. The alpha stood a good few feet away, not crowding into his space and keeping his scent to a minimum.

“Yes, I do,” Tony told him tightly.

“My name’s Steve, I’m the leader of this pack,” Steve told him warmly, not letting the shorter’s cold demeanor get to him. “I’m glad you decided to join us.”

“Had to think of them,” the omega murmured, pulling Harley into his lap alongside his brother. He rubbed his face against his babies’ faces, purring softly. Peter tucked himself under his mother’s chin, suckling on his thumb as he looked at Steve curiously.

“I’m glad you do. We’ve seen plenty of parents who just...give up on their pups and leave them to fend for themselves,” the blond told him grimly, looking around the circle to the pups who were all running around or wrestling each other. “We found Michelle and Ned in the woods trying to find food a couple years ago.”

Tony tightened his hold on his pups and shook his head, disgusted by the thought of anyone abandoning their babies. He loved Harley and Peter so much, the only ones keeping him going after his mate had died right after they were born.

“Anyway, you must be tired. I know it’ll be tough in an unfamiliar place so I’ll leave you be,” Steve said, taking another few steps back. “If you need anything, all you have to do is ask.”

The brunet nodded his head and watched as the alpha left. He stood up and shifted his hold on his pups before leaving the circle to find his tent. He looked over when Bucky made another appearance beside him.

“Yer, uh, yer tent is right over here. We didn’t really set anything up, figured you’d wanna do that yerself,” the alpha told him as he lead the way through the camp. “I know how omegas can be about their nests sometimes.”

“Thank you,” Tony said, looking away from the brunet. They came to a stop in front of a tent and he put his pups down, gently ushering them inside. He nodded at the taller man before going inside the tent as well, immediately setting to work rebuilding his nest.

He wiggled around over the blankets, trying to get rid of the unfamiliar scents. He huffed softly and finished arranging all of the blankets before digging around in his bag for Peter’s teddy bear. He lifted both pups into the nest and let them wriggle around for a bit while he grabbed a pillow.

“Time to sleep, _bambinos_ ,” he purred, pulling off his shirt and curling around the boys. He worked his hands through their hair, picking through the dirt. They’d need a bath soon. He hummed and purred until both boys were asleep before he settled down for the rest of the night.

-

Tony stretched out his arms and legs as he woke, letting out a soft whine before he sat up and looked around. His eyes widened when he noticed his pups were missing, immediately up and out of the nest. The tent was empty and he whimpered, pulling his shirt back on and running out of the tent.

It was the middle of the morning judging by the sun, meaning he’d slept a lot longer than he was used to. And now Peter and Harley were missing from the nest. He looked around the camp and heard children laughing so he went in that direction, his pace quick and impatient.

He found the center of the camp where they’d eaten dinner last night and saw all of the pups wrestling each other or running around once more. Among them were his sons, laughing with the other kids as they played. The omega let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Morning, Tony,” Clint greeted, walking over. He was carrying a basket of laundry, resting it on his hip as he came to a stop by the other omega’s side. “I checked in on you this morning but you were still fast asleep so I roused the boys and got them some breakfast.”

“O-Oh. Thank you,” he murmured, a weak smile on his face.

“Ah damn. I scared the hell out of you didn’t I?”

“A little. They almost never left the nest when we were in the cave so finding it empty this morning…” Tony trailed off, slowly relaxing as he watched his boys play.

“Well I promise they’re safe here. All of the omegas take turns watching the pups and Bucky even plays with them when he isn’t busy,” Clint told him with a smile, nudging him gently.

“Is there somewhere I can wash them?”

“Yeah, there’s a river near here. I’m headed over that way now if you wanna come along.”

Tony nodded his head and went over to herd his pups away from the group. They followed Clint over the rise and down a little ways to a slow-moving river, the current languid. The blond went a little ways down stream to do the laundry, giving the trio some privacy.

He washed both of the pups carefully, washing away the grime and dirt that’d gathered over time. He poured water over their heads and washed out their curls, purring softly while the boys splashed each other and giggled.

The omega let the boys play while he washed himself and then their clothes, keeping an eye on them. He hummed while he laid their shirts out to dry and then turned to play with them for a little while.

He ushered them out of the water after he was sure their clothes were dry, dressing the boys and then himself. He was happy, even if they’d only been in this camp for less than a day. His pups were quite happy as well.

Tony froze when he heard a growl. He wrapped his arms around Peter and Harley and looked around, baring his teeth in a snarl when an unfamiliar alpha came prowling out of the underbrush. He didn’t smell like the pack, none of Steve’s scent clung to him. He gave a whining hiss to the stranger, warning him to back off.

The alpha snarled back and a shiver worked it’s way down the omega’s spine at the sound. All of his instincts were clashing together, wanting him to submit to this alpha but also to protect his pups from danger. The man stalked closer and Tony pushed Peter and Harley behind him, another snarl tearing it’s way through his throat.

The thick scent of alpha rut reached his nose and he almost gagged, stomach lurching. He clawed at the hand reaching for him, backing away and hissing. He was sure he was giving off all sorts of distress scents, along with the fact that Peter had started crying and whimpering.

Another snarl broke through the air and Tony shuddered again. He looked over and found Bucky lunging for the stranger, tackling him to the ground and away from the omega and pups. Steve and a few others showed up a second after.

“Sam, get them back to camp,” the alpha ordered before joining Bucky in attacking the stranger. The beta from the previous day hurried over and helped all three of them up, ushering them up the hill and back to the camp.

Tony was trembling the whole way back, his legs nearly giving out once they were back within the safety of the pack. Sam caught him easily and helped him over to a log, setting him down easy and nudging the pups over as well.

Peter’s bottom lip was quivering and his eyes were filled with unshed tears, looking on the brink of a breakdown. A redheaded alpha came over without hesitation, brushing passed Sam and picking the little pup up, rubbing a hand up and down his back. She rumbled soothingly as she bounced him up and down.

“Nat,” Sam murmured with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. Tony watched the alpha with his pup, tensed and ready to protect his baby from anything. He slowly relaxed when he realized she wasn’t hurting him and Peter was giving off a content, happy smell.

Nat hummed softly and got closer to Tony and Harley, reaching over and running a hand through the brunet’s curls. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch subconsciously, purring loudly.

“There you go, little omega. That’s better,” she rumbled out before turning to Harley. She caressed his face gently, settling the boy before she sat Peter down next to him.

“Thank you,” he murmured, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“No thanks needed. We take care of our own here,” Natasha explained, running a hand through the brunet’s curls again. “My name is Natasha.”

“Tony. And this is Peter and Harley.”

“Where’s the father?”

“He was killed a few years ago. A group of scavengers attacked him when he was out looking for food for us,” Tony explained to her quietly, pulling his babies into his sides. “The boys had just been born, I was too weak to leave the nest.”

“That’s awful,” Sam murmured, a frown on the beta’s face. All of them looked up at the sound of footsteps, watching the alphas approach them. Bucky had a light spattering of blood on his knuckles and a small cut on his cheek while Steve just looked ruffled.

“You alright, doll?” Bucky murmured, making a beeline for him. “He didn’t hurt you, right?”

“No I’m fine. Thank you, Bucky,” Tony told him, giving a shy smile. Peter squirmed out of his mother’s hold and made grabby hands at Steve.

“Up!”

Steve blinked down at the boy, hesitating. The pup let out a shrill whine when he wasn’t immediately picked up and the blond quickly scrambled to lift him, instantly quieting him. The little boy happily clutched the alpha’s shirt, purring as he breathed in his scent. Harley got up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s leg, holding tight.

“They’ve never had an alpha in their lives before, let alone a whole group of them,” the omega told them, a soft smile on his face as he looked between his pups clinging to the big alphas.

“Well it’s a good thing they do now,” Clint purred as he came over, wrapping his arms around the other omega. “It’s hard to raise an alpha without an alpha around.”

“Figured I wouldn’t have to worry about it until he was older,” Tony murmured, eyeing Harley as the boy rubbed his head against Bucky’s leg. The little boy was rumbling happily and Bucky had a soft look on his face as he looked at the boy.

-

Tony purred happily as he rolled over in his nest, stretching out his limbs as he slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun was peeking through the opening in his tent, shedding warmth over his groggy form.

It’d already been a year since they’d joined this pack and he’d never been happier. His boys were healthy and had plenty to eat, he’d finally come back up to a healthy weight, and he felt safe. He was used to the boys being out of the nest before he woke up in the mornings, they were always out playing with the other pups.

He sighed softly and sat up, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on. He left the tent and sniffed around, following the scent of his pups. The pair were playing around with Clint’s kids in the center of camp with a few of the other omegas watching as they folded laundry.

“Morning, Tony,” Clint called, setting down a basket filled with different vegetables. He sat down next to the basket and got ready to start chopping the vegetables. Tony walked over and sat next to him, grabbing a carrot and a knife to help.

“Good morning, Clint,” he replied, humming quietly. The blond eyed him curiously.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just happy,” Tony told him with a chuckle. “It’s a warm day, my pups are happy, we’re all fed and safe...I have every reason to be happy.”

“Happy is what I like to hear,” Bucky rumbled as he came over, sneaking a carrot from the basket and taking a bite. The omega perked up at the sight of him. The alpha had been on patrol for the last few days with Steve and a few others.

“You’re back!” Peter yelled, squirming out from under Lila and running at Bucky. The little omega jumped into the alpha’s arms and purred loudly, sniffing at his face.

“Steve!” Harley cried, running over to the approaching blond and puffing out his chest proudly. The young alpha had a smudge of dirt on his cheek from wrestling with Cooper. Both of the older alphas rumbled happily as they interacted with the twins.

Tony flushed happily as he watched the four of them, distracted enough to not realize he’d cut his own finger until he felt the stinging. He winced and put his finger in his mouth, putting the knife down.

Clint frowned slightly and set his own knife down. He reached over and felt the brunet’s forehead, his frown deepening when he felt how warm he was.

“Tones, are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine. A little warm I guess but…” The brunet shrugged lightly. He automatically started to purr and trill when Bucky and Steve came closer, their scents washing over him. It made him want to present.

“I… I think you’re going into heat,” the blond murmured, pulling his hand back. He sniffed the air and confirmed his thoughts when he caught a whiff of the other’s scent sweetening. “Yeah. Off to the heat tent with you.”

“Who’s gonna take care of my pups?” Tony asked, his mind getting foggier as Clint hauled him up off of the ground.

“Steve and Bucky will. Let’s go,” the blond told him, purring soothingly as he led him away. Tony looked back at them over his shoulders, whining softly in the back of his throat. They made their way towards one of the other tents and went inside. There was one other omega already inside, fast asleep inside of her nest.

Clint guided him over to the other side of the tent and started pulling blankets from one of the baskets, handing them over for Tony to inspect. The brunet omega sniffed and felt over each one, placing some in a discard pile and others where the nest would be built.

The pair started putting the nest together and just as they were done, the cramps started up in Tony’s abdomen. He whined and crawled into the nest, rolling all over it so it would smell like him. The pains were the worst part about heats and he’d forgotten all about them since he hadn’t had one in six years.

“Don’t worry, Tones, we’ll take care of you,” Clint murmured, purring softly. “I’m gonna go get you some berries and water but if you need anything, just wake up Wanda. She’s at the end of her cycle.”

Tony nodded his head and whimpered, his temperature slowly rising and sweat starting to appear on his skin. A few moments after Clint had left the tent, he shed his clothing and writhed in the blankets.

-

“Shh, Petey, I know, you miss your mama,” Bucky cooed, bouncing the toddler up and down in his arms as he tried to soothe the pup’s crying. He and Steve had been looking after Peter and Harley for three days now and both of the pups just wanted their mama back. “Just a couple more days.”

“W-Want mama now!” Peter cried, fat tears trailing down his red cheeks.

“I know, hon, I know,” the alpha murmured, rubbing the pup’s back. He made his way to Tony’s tent and slipped inside. He set the toddler down in the nest and then dug through the omega’s things to pull out one of his shirts. He turned back and put the shirt over Peter’s head, immediately distracting the pup. “Better?”

Peter reluctantly nodded his head as he breathed in his mama’s familiar scent and lifted his arms to make grabby hands at the alpha. Bucky chuckled and picked him up, taking him back outside so he could find something for the boy to eat.

He figured Steve was having just as much trouble with the other pup when he saw Harley running around naked and the big blond chasing after him. He snorted and carried Peter over to the middle of camp, finding some roasted elk for the pair to eat for lunch.

-

The whole pack was gathered around the fire, some singing songs, others playing instruments, and almost everyone had a cup filled with some sort of alcohol in it. Tony was sat on the ground leaning against one of the logs with both of his pups curled up in his lap. He watched with a wide grin on his face as Bucky and Steve made fools of themselves, dancing arm-in-arm.

The music was lively and soon other alphas and betas started to join in on the ridiculous dancing, all of the omegas watching and laughing. Tony threw his head back when Bucky picked Steve up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Off to bed with you two,” the omega murmured as he nudged Peter and Harley awake. The pups grumbled but got up and ran off towards their tent, clearly racing each other. While he wasn’t looking, Bucky snuck up on him and suddenly he was thrown over a broad shoulder and looking at Steve’s grinning face.

“Welcome to the party, fancy seein’ you here,” the blond alpha said teasingly.

“Bucky put us down!” Tony complained with a giggle, kicking his legs back and forth. He squawked when a hand landed a firm smack on his ass. “You randy alpha, how dare you!”

Steve and Bucky both laughed brightly as the brunet toted them around the camp, practically skipping around the fire. Eventually he set the alpha and omega down unceremoniously on the ground, Tony nearly falling over. Steve caught him easily with a steadying hand on his elbow.

“Silly knotheads,” the omega murmured, purring when he felt Bucky press up behind him. He was in the middle of a nice, thick, alpha sandwich. He looked over his shoulder at the tall brunet and smiled shyly.

“Pretty omega, look at that smile on your face,” Bucky rumbled, gently rubbing the shorter’s sides up and down.

“You smile a lot more now,” Steve murmured, one hand cupping the side of Tony’s neck and the other rubbing his arm. “Used to be so scared, pretty omega.”

“I had a lot to be scared of,” Tony whispered, turning his head to look at his tent where his pups would be sleeping. “I don’t have so much to be scared of anymore. I have this pack, these people...you two. I’ve got you two.”

“Be our mate, Tones. Please?” Bucky asked, voice soft and vulnerable. “Let us take care of you and the pups more than we already do.”

“Wait- What? Where is this- what?”

“We’ve been thinkin’ about it for awhile now. Asked Nat’s opinion and everything, you know how protective of you she is,” Steve told him with a fond laugh. “I think Buck’s been smitten since we found you in the store.”

“Shut up,” the brunet grunted, cheeks red.

“Dammit, I’m gonna cry,” Tony whimpered, bringing his hands to his eyes and wiping at them furiously. The tears kept coming though. Both alphas gaped before rushing to soothe the distressed brunet, freaking out until the omega started to laugh. “Stupid alphas, yes.”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be your mate.”

“Oh thank god,” Steve muttered, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder and laughing breathlessly. Both he and Tony rumbled and purred as Bucky wrapped his arms around both of them.

-

Tony purred as he slowly woke up, his body curled around his pups in the nest. Both of his boys snuffled and stretched under their mother’s weight before settling once more. Two more bodies moved in the nest and the omega’s purr got louder.

“Pretty omega, good morning,” Steve murmured, pressing sweet kisses to the back of the brunet’s neck. He nipped teasingly and relished in the mewl he got, growling happily.

“Don’t have time for that, Stevie, leave ‘im be,” Bucky muttered as he got up, crawling over the pups and the omega carefully. He pressed kisses to the three of them before elbowing Steve and getting out of the nest with a grunt. “Up and at ‘em, pups, time for breakfast.”

Peter and Harley both whined but got up, crawling out of the nest sleepily. Steve followed after them after pressing another kiss to Tony’s head. There was the rustling of clothing as the four of them got dressed and then the movement of the tent as they all left. Tony stretched out in the large nest and sighed softly.

He enjoyed mornings like this, when he woke up surrounded by his mates and pups. Usually they were already out of the nest by the time he finally awoke since he always slept so late. The omega sighed and dozed off for a little while before deciding to face the day. He pulled on one of Steve’s shirts over his jeans and left the tent.

The pack was bustling around, cleaning all of the laundry and gathering all of the ingredients for the feast they were having tonight. He knew Sam, Phil, and Clint were all out hunting for something to cook up that evening. All in preparation for his bonding ceremony with the pack’s alphas.

Tony found the alphas playing with Peter and Harley in the middle of the camp. Harley was tackling Steve to the ground, the pup wrestling with him vigorously. Peter was giggling and rolling around on the ground next to Bucky who was tickling the life out of him.

“What a morning,” the omega purred, running over and tackling Bucky to the ground. He wrestled with the alpha before he came out on top, straddling the alpha’s stomach. He grinned down at the bigger brunet before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. “Handsome alpha.”

“Pretty omega. Comfy?”

“Very.”

Peter’s giggles continued as he came over, crawling onto Bucky’s chest and wrapping his arms around his mother. Tony’s purr got even louder and he trilled happily as he hugged the young pup. Bucky’s chest vibrated in a rumble which just made Peter giggle a little more at the feeling.

“Are you ready for tonight? You know how to dance?” Steve asked as he came over, Harley sitting on his shoulders.

“Wait, what? Dancing?” Tony asked, eyes wide. “No one said we’d have to dance!”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not real dancing, it’s more like...occult shit around a fire,” Bucky teased, rubbing the omega’s hips as a distraction. He moved him and Peter down to his lap as he sat up.

“You’re not funny, James Barnes.”

“I think he is,” Steve told him with a laugh, sitting down next to them and pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You’ll be fine, Tony.”

-

The fire was especially big and bright in the dark, casting light over everyone surrounding the bonfire. All of the pups were jumping up and down around the fire in a circle, giggles and cheers rising up above the music some of the other pack members were playing. It was rare to find instruments, let alone find them in good enough condition to use.

Tony breathed out anxiously as he looked at his alphas, his hands pressed to one of theirs each. He looked at both of them, from bright blue eyes to stormy grey ones. Both of the alphas were looking at him fondly.

“Bite me, alphas,” the omega whispered, his cheeks flushing a dark pink. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other before nodding and taking a step forward. They both attached their mouths to his scent glands and teased him with nips and kisses. Tony whined softly and his eyes fluttered closed.

Just as he was about to beg for their marks, both of them bit down and sealed the bond between the three of them. He gasped and cried out, grabbing onto his alphas to keep himself from falling. Steve and Bucky lapped over the wounds for a moment before helping Tony over to a log to sit.

“Gorgeous omega, you feel amazing in my head,” Steve rumbled deeply, nuzzling the brunet lovingly. “Our mate.”

“Precious mate, gorgeous omega,” Bucky agreed quietly, rubbing a hand up and down Tony’s thigh. All three looked up when Peter and Harley hurried over, both of the pups excited as they crawled all over the three adults.

“My pups,” Tony purred, smiling at them. “Meet your daddy and papa, boys. Mama got bonded.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored...thought about pregnant Tony...and then decided to add that to this story. So here you go, an unexpected bonus chapter! Enjoy guys!

“Look at you, lazing about in the sun,” Bucky rumbled, rousing Tony from his nap. The omega yawned and stretched in the grass, turning his head to look at his alpha with a tired smile on his face.

“It’s exhausting looking after my pups and alphas. You’re all a handful,” Tony teased as he reached for the alpha. He made grabby hands for his mate and the bigger man came closer, kneeling down next to him.

“Mmm, I can tell,” Bucky replied softly, brow furrowing slightly. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Carry me?”

“Anything for you.” With that, the alpha picked up his smaller mate and carried him up over the hill and back into the camp. The camp was just as busy as ever with everyone doing their daily chores. Some were out scavenging, others were hunting, and Steve was out with Sam and Phil on patrol.

And as always, the pups were underfoot.

The elder pups tried to be helpful - Peter was always asking to help Clint weave baskets or cut up vegetables now that he was trustworthy with a knife. And then some continued to make a mess roughhousing, like Harley. Harley and Cooper were wrestling in the center of the camp, nearly knocking a few people over as they rolled around.

Bucky whistled sharply when they knocked over a bucket of boiled water, making both pups freeze.

“Refill that bucket with water and get it boilin’. When that’s done, yer both confined to yer tents,” the alpha ordered sternly. Both pups nodded their heads, looking properly scolded, before getting up and grabbing the bucket. They ran off towards the river.

“Look at you, whippin’ those boys into shape,” Tony said teasingly with a purr lacing his voice.

“They’re gettin’ to be too old for that nonsense,” Bucky told him with a sigh, carrying him across the camp and into the large tent that held their nest. He laid the omega out on the soft blankets and caressed his cheek affectionately. The young brunet’s purr got louder and he leaned into his touch. “You sure you feel okay?”

“Yeah, Buck, I just need another nap. Wake me for dinner please?”

“Of course, baby doll. I’ll go supervise our troublesome twins.”

Tony watched the bigger man leave the tent before he shut his eyes and fell back asleep, this time in the comfort and safety of his nest instead of the grass in the sun. What seemed like only a minute later, someone was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him. He whined and curled up in a ball, only to regret it when he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea.

“Dinner time, Tones. Come on, baby, time to get up,” Steve murmured, smiling when the omega whined again. Pretty brown eyes opened up and looked at the alpha, still looking fairly exhausted.

“Not hungry…”

“Tones, you gotta eat. Bucky said you slept all day,” the blond told him, voice fond.

Just thinking about eating had Tony’s stomach rolling uncomfortably again. He covered his mouth and whimpered, reaching for anything to throw up in. Steve jumped into action and grabbed a bucket, handing it over to the omega. Almost immediately, Tony was emptying his stomach into the bucket.

“Shit,” Steve murmured, rubbing his mate’s back and rumbling to keep him calm. The brunet stayed hunched over the bucket until he was dry-heaving. “Tony, why didn’t you say you didn’t feel well?”

“I was fine earlier,” Tony whimpered, gagging again. “Will you get some water?”

“Sure, doll. I’ll be back in a second,” the blond told him, kissing his head and then leaving their tent. He came back a few moments later with Bucky by his side, the brunet practically pumping out how worried he was. Steve handed over a cup filled with water and Tony downed it all.

“Poor omega, it’ll be okay,” Bucky told him, wrapping his arms around his mate and nuzzling him. “Get some more rest, we can try food tomorrow.”

“Okay. Don’t let the boys see me like this,” Tony murmured, laying back down in the nest.

-

By morning, Tony was feeling much better. Almost like the whole thing hadn’t happened. He got up and left the nest before his mates even woke up, going to find his pups so he could take them to the river for a bath. He poked his head into Clint’s tent and smiled at the two boys who were curled up with Cooper, Lila, and Nathan.

Clint and Phil were curled up in their own nest, the alpha practically on top of his mate in a protective cocoon. He silently crept inside and roused his boys, pulling them from the nest and leading them out of the tent. He purred as he lead the twins up over the hill to the river.

“Mommy, it’s early,” Peter whined, rubbing at his eye tiredly.

“I know, baby, but you were supposed to have a bath after dinner and mommy was asleep,” Tony explained, ruffling the young omega’s curls. He pulled the boy’s shirt off and then his shorts, tossing them onto the ground and then nudging the boy into the river. Harley was next, the little alpha already pulling his clothes off and jumping into the river after his brother.

“Alright, wash up while I wash your clothes. Do _not_ drown each other while I go get the rest of the laundry,” the older brunet ordered, giving them both a stern glare before heading up over the hill and back to their tent. He poked his head in and saw both alphas practically on top of each other, still asleep.

He grabbed both of the baskets filled with their clothes and headed back to the river. Both of his pups were splashing about in the river, not really getting clean but at least getting the dirt off. He went a little ways downstream and started to wash all of their clothes.

Once all of the clothes were clean and dried and both pups were as clean as they were going to get, they started heading back to camp. A sudden wave of dizziness took over and Tony tried to shake it off. His vision started spotting and then everything went black.

Peter and Harley yelped when their mother fell to the ground unconscious. Both boys dropped the basket they were carrying together and crouched down next to the older omega, shaking him to try and wake him up.

“Mom! Mommy, wake up!” Peter exclaimed, tears gathering in his eyes. “Harley, go get daddy or papa!”

Harley whimpered and ran the rest of the way to camp, shouting the whole way and startling everyone who was awake and still asleep. He tore through the camp until he was pushing into their tent and rudely waking both of his fathers. He was full-on crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Whoa, Harley, you’re okay,” Steve soothed, up and out of the nest and picking the young alpha up. He butted their heads together gently and rubbed the boy’s back. In the few years the alphas had known this small blond boy, neither had seen him cry like this. “What’s wrong?”

“M-Mama! He- He fell and he won’t wake up!”

“Bucky, go. I’ll stay here with Harls,” Steve ordered. Bucky was already on the move, throwing a shirt on and running out of the tent. The alpha running through the camp was even more concerning for their pack, everyone beginning to murmur and wonder what was going on.

The alpha ran over the hill and saw Peter and Tony, sprinting towards them and collapsing to his knees by his mate’s side. He pulled Peter into his arms and kissed the top of his head. He murmured soothingly to the boy and wiped his tears before focusing on the older omega on the ground.

“Tones, wake up,” Bucky murmured, carefully turning his mate over and gently smacking his cheek. The brunet didn’t react at all. The alpha cursed softly and carefully picked his mate up off of the ground. “Go see papa, I’m gonna take Tony to see Bruce and Wanda.”

“O-Okay,” Peter whimpered, grabbing the basket of clothes and taking it into the camp. Bucky followed after him before breaking off to take his mate to the other side of the camp. He pushed into the tent where Bruce and Wanda were talking. Both looked up when Bucky came in.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. He was exhausted yesterday and he threw up last night and he just passed out coming up from the river,” the alpha explained worriedly, setting the omega down into one of the nests.

Wanda came over and checked the other omega’s pulse while Bruce felt his forehead. Both the omega and beta worked to figure out what was going on and Tony woke a moment or two later, groaning softly and reaching up to rub at his head. He looked around and frowned when he realized where he was.

“What’s going on?”

“Bucky told us you passed out coming up from the river,” Wanda explained concernedly. “You don’t smell sick and your temperature is normal.”

“I didn’t eat yesterday. Maybe that’s it,” Tony murmured, sitting up slowly. He closed his eyes against the budding headache with a sigh. He leaned in when he felt a nose against his temple, breathing in Bucky’s scent.

“You do smell different though. Usually your scent is spicy but now it has some sweetness to it,” the alpha told him, moving to the omega’s neck and taking a deep breath.

“I do?”

“You do,” Bruce confirmed from his place across the tent where he was now reading a book.

“Oh…” Tony breathed, eyes widening. “Come on, let’s go see Steve!”

“What? Tones-” Bucky was cut off as his mate grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the tent. They ran across the camp for what seemed like the millionth time until they were pushing into their tent. Steve had both of the pups in the nest with him, soothing them and scenting over them protectively.

“Sit, get in the nest,” Tony urged, shoving Bucky towards the nest until the brunet was sitting inside. Both alphas were staring up at the smaller brunet with wide eyes, clearly confused by his behavior. Tony started rummaging through their things clearly trying to find something.

“Tony, what the hell? What is going on?” Steve asked, setting Peter to the side so he could get up.

“Ah, ah! Nest! Stay in the nest!” Tony demanded, pointing a stern finger at the blond. The alpha blinked and sat back down, hands up in surrender.

The omega kept digging around until he found what he was looking for - a blanket.

“Tony, our nest has enough blankets,” Bucky told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not just any blanket! My- My first mate...he found this blanket when we’d just found out I was pregnant with the boys,” the small brunet explained, looking at the fabric fondly. “I held it until they were born and then I wrapped them in it until they got too big. Smell it.”

He handed over the blanket hesitantly and Steve took a whiff with a questioning frown on his face.

“Well it smells like you, just sweeter. And Peter and Harley’s milk scents,” he told him before realization dawned on his face. “Are you-”

“I have to be, it’s the only explanation,” Tony said with a grin on his face. Bucky was looking between the pair, clearly confused. The omega giggled softly and grabbed the bigger brunet’s hand, placing it on his flat stomach.

Both of them could see when it finally clicked in Bucky’s head.

“We’re… We’re gonna have a pup,” the alpha breathed, his eyes wide. He pulled the omega into the nest and wrapped him up in his lap, still keeping one hand on his mate’s stomach.

“Are you okay now?” Peter asked worriedly, his brow furrowed as he pushed under his mother’s arms to hug him.

“Yes, baby boy, I’m so sorry for scaring you,” Tony murmured, kissing the young omega’s head. He tugged on Harley’s hand and pulled him into his arms as well. “Were you scared too, Harls?”

“N-No! I was totally fine!” Harley protested, pouting slightly. He leaned into his mother’s embrace regardless, breathing in his scent.

“Our family’s gonna get bigger,” Steve sighed, a happy smile on his face as he scented over his mates and pups.

-

“You are positively glowing,” Clint commented as he handed over the bowl of stew, a warm smile on his face. He settled down next to Tony by the fire and the brunet leaned into him.

“Definitely ‘cause of the fire because I’m pretty sure I actually look like shit,” Tony told him, happily eating the stew. He was a few months pregnant now and he’d start showing more and more in the last few weeks. The whole camp had started celebrating when they’d found out.

“No, it’s definitely just you. How far are you now?”

“Mmm...not even four and a half months,” the brunet said, setting the bowl aside and resting his hands on his bump. It wasn’t very big, not nearly as big as he’d been when he was pregnant with the twins. It was probably safe to say he wasn’t having multiple this time.

“Did you eat enough?” Steve asked as he came over to check on him, smiling at the omega and resting one of his own hands on his mate’s stomach. “Feel okay?”

“Yes, Steve, thank you,” Tony said, smiling and kissing the blond. The alpha nodded and made to get up but then the omega made a sudden noise. He looked back down at him questioningly. “Will, um, will you find me some berries actually?”

“Of course, doll. Be right back.” And then Steve was walking away to find some berries.

“Oh yeah, that’s the best part. Your alphas can do nothing but pamper you,” Clint commented with a laugh, nudging his friend.

“Yeah, that is a perk. It wasn’t like this the first time - we lived in a cave with whatever we could find.”

“You never talk about him - your first mate,” the other omega murmured, looking at him curiously.

“I still think of him. Almost every day,” Tony murmured, looking down at his stomach. He sighed sadly and rubbed his bump. “I love Bucky and Steve, I do… but he was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything.”

“And the sire of your pups. I understand,” Clint said, looking around for Phil. “Cooper isn’t Phil’s. I was born into a group of rogues and I basically had an arranged mating.”

“Did you love him?”

“I liked him. But no, I didn’t love him. Some of the other alphas wanted a piece of me and when they tried, I killed one of them,” the blond explained to him, eyes moving to look at his pups. “My mate demanded I apologize or leave. So I left and I took Coop with me. I ran into Phil and I haven’t been without him since.”

“How romantic,” Tony teased fondly, nipping at the other man playfully.

“You requested berries, gorgeous omega?” Bucky asked as he approached, smiling as he handed over a small bag. Tony cheered and opened up the bag, grinning when he saw the berries inside. He started munching on them happily.

“What happened to Steve?” Clint asked curiously.

“He, um… yeah he’s trapped under a puppy pile,” the big alpha admitted with a chuckle. He settled down on Tony’s other side and stole a berry, earning a noise of complaint from his mate. “Harley is the ring leader of course.”

“Oh of course. A troublesome alpha, through and through. Just like you,” Tony purred, leaning his head on the man’s shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna go find my alpha and cuddle up too,” Clint said, kissing Tony’s cheek and then getting up to find Phil. Both brunets watched him go before turning back to looking at the fire, munching on berries quietly.

Steve eventually joined him with their pups on his heels. All three flopped down in a pile and Tony’s purr was louder than ever, surrounded by his family. He had his alphas on either side and his pups in his lap with a third on the way.

-

Tony woke to shouting in the camp, startling him and making him wrap his arms tighter around his pups. Steve and Bucky were out of the nest immediately with hackles raised high. Steve was out of the tent first and a moment later, they heard someone shout, “ _Scavengers!_ ”

Bucky swore softly and grabbed a gun, passing it over to Tony and kissing his forehead. The omega looked down at the gun before looking at his alpha worriedly, biting his lip. He wouldn’t be able to help much - he was heavily pregnant and rarely left the nest unless he needed to these days.

“Stay here. Protect yourself and our pups,” the alpha murmured, kissing his forehead.

“Please come back in one piece. Both of you,” Tony whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. Bucky nodded his head and then tore out of the tent to help the rest of the camp. The omega sighed shakily and gathered the twins close to him. It felt like before he’d joined the pack, always protecting his pups and fearing for their lives.

“Mommy,” Peter whimpered, hiding his face against the omega’s back. Harley wrapped his arms around his twin, his own hackles raised at the scent of distress and anger in the air. There were plenty of snarls and growls drifting in from outside, along with the sounds of fighting and scuffling.

And then someone was pushing into the tent, an unfamiliar alpha obviously looking for something to steal. He paused when he saw the pregnant omega and the boys in the nest and then a grin spread across his sleazy face. He took a step forward and Tony aimed the gun at him, snarling in warning.

“Now, now, little ‘mega. You’ll hurt yourself with that,” the alpha rumbled as he took another step forward. “Look at you, fucked proper and bred. Maybe you’ll have another l’il ‘mega and we can train ‘em how to service us.”

“Take one more step and I’ll blow your brains out,” Tony snarled, a whining hiss tearing out of his throat. He took the safety off of the pistol with his teeth bared.

“Clearly not beaten enough,” the stranger said with a sneer, close enough now to reach into the nest and touch them. “Don’t worry, we’ll train that snark right out of you.”

When the scavenger attempted to reach in and grab Peter, Tony fired the shot. Both boys flinched and cried out at the sound, covering their ears. The scavenger’s body thumped to the ground and Tony threw a blanket over his pups to keep them from seeing the corpse.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had to kill somebody to protect his pups but he hadn’t had to since he joined this pack. With an entire camp full of people, you either had to be brave or stupid to attack. Clearly these scavengers were desperate and filled with false bravado.

A loud growl sounded outside of the tent and Tony whimpered, tightening his grip on the gun. Steve pushed into the tent, his teeth bared as he obviously picked up on the scent of a strange alpha in his tent. He looked between the gun in Tony’s hands and the body on the ground for a moment.

“Precious omega, such a good job protecting the nest,” Steve murmured soothingly, stepping around the body and carefully taking the gun from his mate’s hands. “Protecting our pups.”

“Are they gone?”

“All gone. They made off with a deer but that’s it,” the alpha answered with a smile. “Let’s get you and the boys out of here while Buck ‘n I clean this mess up.”

“Okay,” Tony said with a sigh, grunting as he started to get up. The blond helped him up and supported him for a moment before moving to pick up both of the pups. He kept them covered in the blanket until they were outside and away from the corpse. Then he helped Tony walk out, helping him to the center of the camp.

The whole place was in disarray, a few tents torn down and grass torn up from the scuffle. A few of their supply boxes were raided and there was food and supplies littered over the ground but otherwise everything looked the same. Steve settled him on one of the logs, both pups plopping down right next to their mother.

“Stay right here, just yell if you need one of us,” the alpha told him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Boys, stay with mommy.”

Peter and Harley both nodded tiredly, clearly emotionally drained from the fear and stress of the raid. They leaned into Tony’s sides and were almost immediately asleep. Everyone was cleaning up around them other than a couple other pregnant omegas and betas.

Tony winced when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, moving his head to rest over the large bump. His pup had been extra active these last few days, slowly turning around in preparation for labor. And now he suspected it was time - he was too far long for him to assume they were phantom contractions.

The omega leaned back slowly and took a few deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt another sharp pain. Yeah, he was definitely going into labor. Who knew how long he had until his water broke.

“Steve! Bucky!” Tony called, gritting his teeth through the pain. Another contraction. “ _Alphas!_ ”

“Tones? You okay, doll?” Bucky asked as he ran over, his brow furrowed worriedly. Peter and Harley were blinking awake, confused by their mother’s yelling.

“It’s time, I’m pupping,” the omega whimpered, taking another deep breath. “My water hasn’t broken but I think it’s gonna happen soon.”

“Shit. Okay, um, sit tight, we’re almost done cleanin’ up the tent,” Bucky said, only a little panicked. He ran back to the tent, yelling the whole way for Steve to clean faster. An hour passed with contractions coming and going before Tony’s water finally broke. By then, Steve and Bucky were helping him across camp back to their nest.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Steve swore, eyes wide as he looked down.

“Do you kiss your mate with that mouth?” Tony teased, a grin on his face as Bucky continued helping him. 

“Shut it,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. They made it to the tent with Steve a few steps behind. He crawled into the nest after stripping out of his clothes, wiggling around in the clean nest. He grabbed the blanket he’d been nesting with and cuddled it close to his chest, allowing the comforting scent to soothe him.

“Do you want us to grab Wanda or Bruce?” Bucky asked, getting down on his knees outside of the nest and leaning in to nuzzle his mate.

“No. No help unless absolutely necessary,” Tony answered firmly, rubbing his belly. “I need one of you behind me and the other will need to check my progress.”

“Bucky, you get behind him,” Steve ordered, moving to get into the nest between the omega’s legs. “Can’t wait to see our pup.”

“Hopefully there really is just one and the little bean comes out fast,” the omega grouched around a contraction. “Peter and Harley took almost 24 hours.”

-

Morgan Hope was born in the dead of night and would have woken the whole camp with her caterwauling if they hadn’t already been awake waiting for her arrival. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and finally began moving towards their own tents now that they knew their newest pack member was here.

Peter and Harley refused to be herded by Clint, not wanting to be far from their parents and their new baby sister. The blond omega sighed softly and made his way towards the tent where Morgan was still letting loose a few wails. He poked his head in, ignoring the alphas’ growls.

“Peter and Harley won’t move, I think you should let them in,” the blond told them, which cut the growls short.

“Yeah, let them in,” Bucky murmured from his spot behind Tony. The omega was curled up against the brunet’s chest with the pup curled into his own, suckling away on his nipple. His legs were brought up in a defensive position, completely wrapped around his newborn protectively.

Clint nodded his head and ducked back out of the tent, walking over to the twins who were practically vibrating with anxiety.

“You can go in, but you need to be slow and quiet. Everyone’s instincts are high and they’ll think attack first, ask questions later if they think your mom or your new sister is in danger,” the blond explained to both boys who nodded in understanding.

Harley led the way towards the tent, his hand clasped firmly in his brother’s. They stopped right outside of the tent and both made questioning noises, just loud enough for their parents to hear. A moment later Steve poked his head out and he smiled down at them.

“Come on in, pups, just be quiet,” the alpha told them, opening up the entrance to let them both in. When they got inside, they immediately saw the small pup nestled against their mother’s chest.

“Come here, pups,” Tony murmured, smiling tiredly at them. “Come meet your sister.”

Peter was the first by his mother’s side, his inner omega delighted just by the mere sight of a pup. He looked at Tony and Bucky for permission before gently scenting over the girl who gave a small grunt at being touched while she was fed.

“She’s so...squishy-looking,” Harley murmured, tilting his head in confusion. Steve snorted into his fist and shook with silent laughter at the young alpha’s observation.

“You were squishy too,” Tony told him with a small laugh. “You took up most of the room in my tummy, Harley.”

“Poor Peter, he didn’t have any room,” Bucky teased, gently laying his hand on top of Peter’s head. The young omega purred happily at the open affection from one of his alphas.

“What is she?” Peter asked as he looked up at his parents.

“We won’t know until she’s a little older. A pup’s milk scent covers their designation scent for the first year,” Steve explained as he sat down behind the two boys. Both of them settled back against the blond alpha, still watching Morgan as she finally pulled off of Tony’s nipple. The pup squirmed in her mother’s arms before stilling and falling asleep.

-

Tony sighed softly as he stepped out into the sunlight, blinking at the light and turning away from it. It was his first time out of the tent since Morgan had been born a few months previous. Every instinct inside of him had demanded he stay in the nest with his newborn while his alphas provided and he listened.

He hadn’t had that choice when the twins were born and he’d taken the opportunity this time around. So now it was Morgan’s first time seeing the camp and everyone was excited about meeting the girl.

He carried her through the camp with the pup looking around curiously and babbling in her mother’s ear. She had short, brown curls sprouting on her head and they moved when one of her daddies would bounce her. Tony gently rubbed the little girl’s back as he searched out his mates.

Occasionally someone would stop to meet the pup but they were left alone otherwise. He found the alphas skinning a deer near the outskirts of the camp, the smell thick with the animal’s blood. He wrinkled his nose and shielded his pup from the smell.

“Wait for us in the camp, doll, we’re almost done,” Bucky called when he noticed the omega and their pup.

“Take a bath before you do,” Tony ordered firmly before turning and heading back into camp. He found Clint and Phil by the bonfire, both of them sewing patches onto their pups’ clothing. He settled down with them and placed Morgan between his legs with her back resting against his stomach.

“Oh, Tony, she’s precious,” Phil said, completely awed as he looked at the pup. He reached over with one of his fingers extended and smiled when Morgan wrapped her pudgy hand around it.

“She’s constantly chattering unless she’s eating or sleeping,” the brunet told them with a grin on his face, running his hands through those short curls.

“Aaah!” Morgan exclaimed suddenly, patting Phil’s hand excitedly. She looked up at the alpha with a gummy grin on her face.

“Dammit, my heart,” Clint murmured, looking down at the pup with wide eyes. “Phil, we need another pup.”

“Clint, no.”

“Clint, _yes_.”

Tony laughed which made Morgan giggle and look up at her mommy, still showing off her gums since she didn’t have any teeth yet. The pair next to them continued to banter back and forth about having another pup until eventually they took their conversation to their tent to make it more...physical.

The omega assumed Clint won the argument.

Morgan squealing suddenly got Tony’s attention and he looked down to see the pup reaching off to their right. He looked over and smiled as his alphas walked over to them, damp from jumping in the river after skinning the deer. Steve made faces at the little girl as he came up to them, crouching down and scooping the little girl up into his arms.

The pup squealed again, a giggle coming out as her papa bounced her lightly. She brought her hands up and squished Steve’s face lightly which only made her giggle more.

“How you feelin’, doll?” Bucky asked as he settled next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Good, really good. My instincts aren’t telling me to growl or threaten anybody,” Tony told him with a laugh, leaning into his embrace. “Glad I get to be outside again.”

“Yeah, you need some sun. Lookin’ pretty fair when yer usually so tan.”

“Shut up,” the smaller grumbled half-heartedly, nuzzling his mate. Steve sat down in front of them with Morgan still in his arms, the little girl happily playing with her papa’s shirt. The trio sat in peace for another few moments before the sounds of general chaos started up, led by Harley running by and a procession of older pups following after him shouting the whole way.

“Dammit,” Bucky sighed, getting up. He kissed his mates’ heads and then Morgan’s forehead before running after the group of pups. Tony was fairly sure he heard a few curse words but he couldn’t help but laugh. Of course his family couldn’t have peace for long when they had three young pups, two of which insisted on getting into as much trouble as possible.

But he loved them all anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Break is doing wonders for my writing. Now if only I could whip out the 15th part of A Little Color Called Life, eh? The 15th part will probably be the last part in that series so I'm trying to find a good way to end it. I just can't find the inspiration to whip that one out.
> 
> Oh well I suppose. I'll get there. In the meantime, I've been contemplating a new soulmate AU idea and I've been trying to find the will to start writing it out. Starker mob soulmate AU anyone? Let me know what you guys think, I always appreciate your love and support!!


End file.
